Akhôrahil
Akhôrahil was a lord of Númenór who fled before the isle's destruction and would later become corrupted and ensnared by one of the Nine Rings that were given as gifts by the Dark Lord Sauron. Biography The Origin of Akhôrahil Akhôrahil was born in the year SA 1888 at a manor overlooking the waters of Nisinen in Númenor . His father was Ciryamir, the third Friend of Tar-Ciryatan’s brother Ciryatir, making him a cousin of Er-Mûrazôr. An obviously brilliant young man, Akhôrahil was spoiled at an early age, for his family enjoyed great wealth and reaped many of the benefits derived from Tar-Ciryatan’s aggressive overseas plundering. Ciryamir was awarded the license to create and administer a Númenórean Baronate in Middle-Earth on the very day his son reached the age of fifteen, and the next year SA 1904, the family sailed east to the haven of Hyarn in southwest Middle-Earth. They landed at Midyear's and journeyed up the river Aronduin to the newly-built citadel of Marath Carnadune (Q. “Tower of the Red Sunset;” S. “Barad Carannun”). There, Ciryamir founded the kingdom of Ciryatandor along the northern flank of the Ered Laranor, becoming a Client-Lord of Númenor. Akhôrahil loved the new land and reveled in the virtually absolute power his father wielded over the subject peoples of the area. Like most of Ciryamir’s Adan followers, he assumed himself to be superior and grew proud of his name – as if it were a title. The Friend of the Lord became rich in his own right and began to experiment with enchantments and incantations. Unfortunately, the young man’s thirst for wealth and power spurred him to covet his father’s throne. Each year of waiting hurt more than the last. Then, in the year S.A. 1918, Akhôrahil acted upon his desires. Signing a perverse pact with an aged Haradan priest, he exchanged his eyes for two great gems – the Eyes of the Well. These artifacts enabled him to cast deadly spells and to become the most powerful Sorceror in the realm. Akhôrahil acquired control of his father’s mind and instilled such despair that King Ciryamir took his own life. Physically blind, but capable of magically sensing things like a seeing man, Akhôrahil ascended the throne of Ciryatandor on the first day of S.A. 1919. He proclaimed himself the Storm-King and married his sister Akhoraphil within a week. Then, he levied a huge tax in order to placate the Númenórean court. Securely in control, the Blind Sorceror proceeded to arm his young kingdom and conquer the neighboring lands along the southern edge of Far Harad: taking Chennacatt in SA 1929, Isra in S.A. 1933, and Kirmlesra in S.A. 1979. By S.A. 1999, his armies conquered Harshandat and claimed the western shores of the wide Bay of Ormal. The campaigns waged by Akhôrahil’s captains incited Sauron to move against Ciryatandor. A sage emissary journeyed south from Mordor, offering the Black Númenórean a wealth of knowledge regarding magic and bearing the unlikely promise of immortality. Excited, the Blind Sorceror agreed to ascribe to the Dark Lord’s secretive treaty, thereby betraying his own king Tar-Ciryatan. The pact between Ciryatandor and Mordor was sealed when Akhôrahil accepted the Ring of Power from Sauron in SA 2000. Thus, the Storm-King became the fifth Lord of Men to become a Nazgûl. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (First appearance) Category:Black Númenóreans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Númenóreans Category:Nazgûl Category:Wraiths